


If After All These Years You'd Like to Meet: The Ficlets

by allmylovesatonce



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmylovesatonce/pseuds/allmylovesatonce
Summary: A collection of ficlets from the story "If After All These Years You'd Like to Meet."
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 11
Kudos: 133





	If After All These Years You'd Like to Meet: The Ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link to the complete story! https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190923/chapters/40420517

“Are ye sure this is a good idea, Sassenach?” Jamie asked, one eyebrow raised skeptically. 

Claire nodded insistently as she checked the baby monitor. “Yes. Now, shh, I think I heard your son.” 

Jamie crept up behind her, eyeing the monitor over her shoulder. “Why do you always call them “my son” or “my daughters” when they’re doing something ye dinna approve of?” 

Claire looked at him and a grin spread on her face. “You know exactly why.” 

He rolled his eyes and shook his head before placing a kiss on her cheek and walking over to sit on their bed. Once Claire was satisfied that Henry wasn’t waking, she joined him. 

“That’s a lot all in the span of one week,” Jamie said with a sigh. 

“I know it is, but the tradition has been bucked for months now. If everyone else agreed to it, how are you the one not happy with it?” 

Jamie gave her a look. “I never said I’m unhappy with it. I just don’t know how it’ll all come together.” 

She stood up and walked to lean against their dresser, her arms crossed in front of her. “How do you know it’s not already come together?” One of his brows slowly raised in question. “Louise, the one coming from the furthest away agreed to it immediately. Rupert and Hannah, arguably the only ones who would be more difficult than us also agreed right away. They’d have dragged Angus if he hadn’t also agreed. Geillis was of course on board. As was Willie. John and Hector were shockingly my last confirmation and that was because they had a plan they wanted to run past me. So, yes, darling, I’m sure it’ll all come together.” 

Jamie stared at his wife in shock. “How much of this did ye already have worked out by the time ye “suggested” it to me?” he asked, using air quotes. 

“It’s a group tradition.” 

“Aye, I ken it’s a group tradition, but traditions are harder and harder to keep up the more bairns you add in the mix. Also, the further everyone moves from each other,” Jamie reminded her. 

“We’re not  _ that _ far from Rupert, Hannah, and Angus.” 

“No, but we’re quite far from Louise.” 

“Yes, but she’s one person and agreed to come to keep up traditions,” Claire reminded him. 

“Fine, ye prove yer point!” He shook his head. “But I still need more proof on how this will all work. What about the bairns?” 

“The  _ bairns _ ,” Claire said, feigning a strong scottish accent, “will be staying with Jenny and Ian for the weekend that they are here. Or at the very least, the night of the big to do.” 

“Are Jenny and Ian alright wi’ that? They do have seven bairns of their own.” 

“Thank you for the reminder,” Claire deadpanned. “I had nearly forgotten how many nieces and nephews we have.” 

Jamie rolled his eyes. “Ye’ve really planned this all out, then?” 

“I haven’t gone back to work. And Henry is still sleeping a good amount. I also am still quite good at convincing the girls to take naps as well. So, yes, I’ve really planned it all out.” She walked over and sat down next to him again. “I just wanted to have all our friends here again. You know?” 

“I ken just what ye mean. It does sound nice,” Jamie admitted. He leaned over, wrapping his arms around Claire. “So all our friends, including those who have bairns, agreed to come to our home the weekend before Christmas?” 

“They did,” Claire told him. “Oh, and John and Hector are staying for Christmas.” 

Jamie’s eyes widened. “And when were ye going to drop that little nugget if ye hadna remembered it at this moment?” 

“I would have remembered,” she insisted. “John floated the idea to me as a possibility and I insisted they stay. I figured you would have no problem with it.” She looked up at her husband. “You do have no problem with it, right?” 

“I just dinna want to take away from the bairns’ fun on Christmas. Ye ken how nuts Ellen goes on Christmas morning. Lucy has been following her lead as well,” Jamie recalled. 

“And you should know how much Ellen and Lucy love John and Hector. They’ll be glad to have them here. And it’s not like either man is going to try and dampen the Christmas fun.” She gave him a look. “If you don’t want them here, I’ll tell John it can’t happen. I just figured given the fact that John isn’t close to his family and Hector doesn’t have much left, it would be perfect to have them here.” 

“Of course I want them here. It’s been too long since we’ve seen them as it is,” Jamie agreed. “I only had a different vision in mind for our first Christmas back in Scotland. One of our family.” 

“Well, John is our first child,” Claire reminded him with a grin. 

Jamie laughed loudly. “Fair enough.” He sighed. “I promise ye I do want them to be here, I was just surprised. As long as they’ll feel comfortable with Jenny and Ian’s bairns as well.” 

“They will be. You know they will be.” 

“Alright. I’m totally on board.” 

“Good!” Claire said, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I’m afraid that even if you weren’t, it would be happening anyway.” 

He shook his head as he chuckled. “I’d expect nothing less.” 

The sound of their seven-month-old son crying ended the conversation and sent them both to see what he needed. 

~~~

The little tradition their group had started began when Rupert and Hannah had moved to Edinburgh. The group, of course, had been sad that they were separating. All of them had dropped everything and helped them with their move as much as necessary. Since the couple had wisely hired movers, there wasn’t much for the group to do other than carry in small boxes and drink when it was all done. It had been an easy task. 

They’d been introduced to Rupert and Hannah’s new abode and the tradition had started. A couple of months later, when Angus moved up to Edinburgh (to approximately  _ no one _ ’s shock), they’d all jumped on board again. The biggest change had come when Louise had accepted a job in Paris. They hadn’t all been able to help her move — and she’d told them not to try. Claire and Geillis had gone with her to help her set up and settle in. The whole group had reunited in Paris a month afterward. 

So, when Jamie and Claire had uprooted and moved back to Scotland, the intention had always been that the group would carry on the tradition. They’d moved to their new home five months ago, and the times simply hadn’t lined up. Rupert and Hannah had a young one which made it difficult for them. Claire had given birth only a couple of months before they’d moved, so they were also overwhelmed. And everyone just had life getting in the way. It had been a random idea Claire had floated to the group (except Jamie) and somehow, they’d all agreed. 

Their precious friend group was going to reunite after almost a year apart for basically an entire weekend. She was really looking forward to it. Once Jamie got past the logistics of it all, he seemed excited about it too. How could he not be? 

Claire got the girls dressed while Jamie fed Henry. They were running around a bit crazily that morning. Their friends would be arriving that afternoon. 

“You’re running the children over to Jenny’s and I’m going to go get the first group of friends,” Claire reminded him. 

“I ken, Claire.” 

She turned from Lucy to shoot him a look. “Don’t use that tone on me, Fraser.” 

He grinned as he concentrated on getting the last bite in Henry’s mouth. “I’m so sorry. Yes, my dear, I ken that’s the plan.” 

“Better,” she teased. “Okay. So, I’m getting Louise, Geillis, and Willie. Then Rupert, Angus, and Hannah are driving in. They may beat us back. Just depends on when they decided to leave. John and Hector are the last ones to arrive and John said they’re getting a rental so they can drive around and explore while they’re here.” 

“Ye’ve gone over all this,” Jamie said as he walked over. Henry squirmed in his arms, wanting to get down. All the little boy wanted to do was crawl. Jamie held a firm hand against his belly, keeping him from wiggling out of his arms. Claire leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her son’s cheek. 

“I know I’ve gone over it. But it helps me to remember it all if I keep saying it out loud,” she said, taking Henry from him. 

“Alright. Carry on, then.” 

“Da!” Ellen yelled as she ran into the kitchen. “Where’s my blanket?” 

“Which one?” 

“The plaid you gave me. The one that was Grandda Fraser’s.” 

A fond smile crossed Jamie’s face as he looked down at his eldest. “Well, I’m sure it’s around here somewhere,  _ mo chridhe _ . Let’s go look.” He reached out and took her hand, leading her upstairs to her room. Claire watched them walk away as she hummed to her baby. Lucy walked in, seemingly unaware that anything was going on around the house. She’d let her mother dress her quickly as she did any day they had to get up and go somewhere. 

“We going?” she asked, looking up at Claire. 

Claire knelt down and reached one hand out to stroke her middle child’s cheek. “Not quite yet, darling. But soon. Your father is helping Ellen find something she wants and then I think you’ll head out.” 

“Is Henry eating?” 

“Not anymore. His belly is all full.” 

Lucy reached one small hand out and patted Henry’s tummy. She laughed to herself. Stepping closer, she wrapped her arms around her younger brother, holding him in a gentle but awkward hug. “I love him,” she said softly. 

Claire adored seeing how close her children were. She pulled Lucy into her free arm. “I love both of you.” 

“And Ellen?” 

She laughed and nodded. “Yes, I love Ellen too. I love all of you. All my babies.” 

“Henry is the baby,” Lucy pointed out. 

“You’re all my babies,” Claire told her. “And you all will always be my babies.” Lucy looked unsure, but Claire just tucked her in closer. 

Jamie walked in with Ellen, the plaid held tightly in her arms. “It was under the bed,” Jamie told her. “But who would have thought to look there?” 

Claire laughed at her husband. “That’s generally how it works.” 

Jamie walked over and grabbed Henry from Claire. “Lasses, say goodbye to yer mam for now. We’re off to Lallybroch for yer fun weekend wi’ the Murrays.” They’d perhaps laid it on a bit thick that the girls were going to have  _ so _ much fun with their cousins. But the five and two year olds had no issues with it. 

Lucy wrapped her arms around Claire’s neck as Ellen ran over and did the same. “You girls have so much fun with your cousins. Just remember you have to listen to Aunt Jenny and Uncle Ian. They’ll tell us if you don’t.” 

“That’s right,” Jamie promised. “We adults tell each other everything when it comes to our bairns.” 

“We’ll listen,” Ellen assured her parents. “I promise.” The little girl looked between her parents. “Will you miss us? What’ll you do when we’re gone?” 

Claire flashed a look at Jamie. He was holding back a laugh. “Of course we’ll miss you,” Claire replied. “And I’m sure we’ll find some way to have fun.” 

“Now I’m regretting the group that’s coming,” Jamie muttered. “We could have certainly found some ways to have fun if we werena about to have a house full.” 

Claire rolled her eyes at her husband. “You’ll be fine.” She turned to her daughters. “Okay, let’s go to the car.” 

Once all three children were in their seats and buckled in, Claire kissed Jamie quickly and they parted ways, to go about their separate missions. “Drive safely. See ye soon,” he called as he jumped in the driver’s seat. 

“You too!” 

Claire waited for the text that their train had pulled into the station. She was waiting at the car, not wanting to wander inside when they all knew how to leave a train station. Instead of a text, she was met with a screech. Her head whipped up and saw Geillis and Louise running toward her. They wrapped her in a group hug and her arms went around both of them. 

“Christ, it’s been too long,” Geillis cried. 

“Facetime is just not the same,” Louise agreed. They pulled back and Claire smiled at her friends. 

“I have to agree.” She looked past them to Willie. He was pulled into an equally tight hug. “So good to see all of you!” 

“Where are the bairns?” Geillis asked, looking in the car. 

“Jamie is taking them to Jenny’s for the weekend.” They all looked appalled. “What?” 

“Your kids aren’t going to be here?” Louise asked. “I want to officially meet Henry.” 

“Well considering we were having a big get together, we shipped them next door for the weekend.” 

“Ye’re kidding. Ye thought we wouldna want to spend time wi’ yer bairns?” Willie asked. 

“I’ll drag at least Henry over tomorrow morning if you’re all that desperate. But considering Rupert and Hannah aren’t bringing Silas, I didn’t want to rub it in.” 

“I suppose I understand that one,” Louise conceded. “But you should at least bring the baby over even if you can’t convince the older two. Auntie Louise has some real spoiling to do. It’s almost Christmas after all.” 

“Auntie Geillis also was planning on doing some spoiling.” 

“I think we all brought something,” Willie admitted. 

Claire was floored. “You’re kidding. Why?” 

“Because it’s the weekend before Christmas and it’s your and Jamie’s kids. Why would we not bring them gifts?” Louise asked. 

“Wow, well we’ll have to readjust the plan then. In the meantime, get in the car. We’re heading back to the house.” They all piled into Jamie’s smaller car and headed off. 

“I still canna believe Jamie bought yer childhood home for ye. That bloody man,” Geillis said, shaking her head. 

“Honestly, I really can’t either. Even now. We’ve lived here for five months and it’s still so bizarre to me. I don’t know how it all aligned that way,” Claire mused. She started to tell them more about living right down the road from Jenny and Ian and their new lives in Scotland. Louise started talking about Paris while Geillis and Willie updated them on London. 

They were unloading the car when the next group pulled in. Rupert and Angus jumped from the car, attacking Willie and Jamie where they stood in the driveway. Claire couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. It had been far too long since they’d all been together. The two groups that had just arrived all shared hugs and greetings, everyone so excited to be in the same place again. 

About a half hour later, John and Hector arrived and the group was complete. Claire had apparently been very off base with what their friends would want. All of them were sad that the kids weren’t there. She promised to go wrangle the ones she could the next day. Likely, Ellen wouldn’t want to come and would instead be getting up to something with her cousin, Ian. 

Jamie and Claire didn’t have an abundance of spare rooms at their house, really only one guest room that John and Hector had claimed since they were staying the longest. The girls’ rooms were converted as best they could be to make a place for someone to stay. Rupert and Hannah had opted to stay at the bed and breakfast nearby. They assured Claire it was only because this was essentially their weekend getaway. Being a mother of three, she obviously understood. Willie, Angus, Louise, and Geillis accepted what spots they were granted under the Fraser roof. 

After a small group tour of the house, they settled in the family room, sitting around and catching up on each other’s lives. Even if it was only mid-afternoon, Jamie had no reservations passing out glasses of whisky for everyone. It was pointedly  _ not _ Mackenzie whisky. They toasted to Jamie and Claire’s new home and to the group all being back together. Claire couldn’t help but marvel at the crowd in her house and how happy she was that they were all in the same place again. 

Stories were told from the days after Claire had moved back. Such as the time they’d tried to outdrink Rupert or the football games they’d thrown together. John happily joined that conversation, still lauding Claire’s performance eight years later. They were loud and a bit raucous — as they always were — but it was clear that everyone was glad to be together. 

Rupert and Hannah talked about Silas, their two year old, while Jamie and Claire regaled them with stories of their three kids. There was a swift look between Hector and John that Claire seemed to be the only one to pick up on. She knew they’d been on an adoption list for a couple of years at this point. Suddenly, she felt guilty at sharing the joys of parenthood. 

Half of their friends pitched in to help make the dinner, while the other half critiqued. Claire sat back with her wine in hand, calling out suggestions while Jamie glared at her over his shoulder. She grinned in reply. While he’d been the one to cook for them while they both worked, she’d taken up more of it while she was home with the kids. No doubt when she eventually returned to work, he’d take the title back, but she’d gotten quite good at it in the last five months. It helped to have Jenny Murray just down the road if she needed advice or help. 

As they sat around the table, it was almost like there hadn’t been a year since the last time they’d been together. And before then, it had been since Louise had moved that the entire group of them was together. The camaraderie between them was always the same, as if the last time they’d seen each other had been last week. 

The next morning, while Jamie was serving everyone breakfast, Claire left to go to Lallybroch and get however many of her children she could. As predicted, Ellen didn’t want to go, so Claire didn’t force her. Everyone was still sitting at the table when Claire got back. Lucy held the hem of Claire’s shirt as Henry was carried. A soft gasp echoed through the room as their friends took in the youngest two children. 

Louise was the first one to get to Claire. She held her hands out for Henry and he, shockingly, allowed her to take him from his mother. Geillis was right behind her, bending down to talk to Lucy. Claire glanced down at her daughter, unsurprised to see that she was acting very shy. The little girl tucked herself further behind Claire, holding onto her leg. 

“We used to play together when ye still lived in London. Ye’ll warm back up to me,” Geillis told her. “But I’m going to talk to yer little brother, if that’s alright, Miss Lucy.” 

The others were starting to form a half-circle around Claire and the children. They’d all met Lucy a while ago, but only half of them had met Henry. The half that had been living in London when the boy was born. Peeking out from behind Claire’s leg, Lucy recognized one of their friends. 

“Unca John!” she cried, rocketing toward him. 

John whooped, pumping a fist in the air before he bent down to pick up the child running at him. He held her happily in a tight hug, happy that she knew who he was. “Hello, sweetheart. How are you today?” She wrapped her little arms around his neck as she started replying. Jamie grinned and shook his head at Claire. 

“I’m sorry, he’s Unca John?” Geillis asked, clearly disgusted. “That’s not fair.” 

“I have to agree,” Willie added. 

Claire and Jamie shrugged. “He facetimes them a lot. He’ll ask us to pass the phone off to one of them so he can talk to them,” Jamie informed them. 

“Relax,” Ruper told the others, “ye ken he was always going to be closer. He’s their brother.” A laugh echoed through the group as they looked back at John. He didn’t deny it. It had been a long time ago that he’d accepted Jamie and Claire as his honorary parents. 

Louise gave Henry over to Geillis and the happy little boy started making his rounds through the group. After everyone had had a turn, he ended up in Jamie’s arms. He clutched his child, kissing the top of his head. Seeing Jamie with Henry, Lucy asked John to put her down and walked over to her father as well. Jamie picked her up and held his two youngest in his arms. Even if it was a sight she saw often, it always warmed Claire’s heart. She’d always known Jamie would be a good father and it was one of her greatest joys to get to see it firsthand. 

As promised, all their friends had indeed brought gifts for the kids. Claire had, luckily, picked up a gift for Silas that she’d seen at the store. Seeing Rupert pull out their gift, she was extra relieved that she’d actually grabbed it. If they’d have had a gift for her children and she didn’t have one for theirs, she’d have felt uncomfortable. 

Everyone but John seemed to think their time to win over Lucy was with the gifts they’d brought. They all made a big show over having her open their gift and were excited when she seemed thrilled. Jamie and Claire shared a secret look. They knew that Lucy was always excited for presents, no matter what it was. She still enjoyed the opening of it more than whatever was inside. There were only a couple of presents that made Jamie groan at how loud it would likely be. Willie clapped Jamie on the back in a gesture of sympathy when Lucy pressed the button on the firetruck he’d given her and a loud siren played from the toy. Jamie glared at him in reply. 

“One day ye’ll have kids, Willie, and I promise ye, the favor will be returned,” Jamie said. Rupert nodded in agreement beside him. He knew just as well the disruption children’s toys could cause. He and Hannah had gotten all the kids clothes. Nice, silent clothes. 

Lucy and Henry went back to Lallybroch while the adults got up to more drinking. It was what they did best when they were together, after all. Claire wandered to the kitchen to find another bottle of wine. When she turned around, Jamie was standing behind her. His arms brought her into his embrace. 

“It was a good idea ye had,  _ mo nighean donn _ ,” he told her. 

Claire pulled back, her eyes widened, a grin growing on her face. “Are you saying I was right?” 

He narrowed his eyes at her before his expression softened and he shook his head in amusement. “I suppose so, aye. It’s just great to all be together again.” 

Claire wrapped her arms around him again. “I agree. I wish they weren’t leaving tomorrow.” 

“Well, John and Hector arena leaving tomorrow,” Jamie reminded. 

“And I’m happy about that,” she said with a smile. 

The next day, everyone was getting ready to leave when Hannah stopped them. “Wait, we should take a group picture!” 

“That wasna really our thing, Hannah,” Angus said. 

“That’s no’ necessarily true,” Geillis disagreed. “Remember when Louise would drink to a certain point and then break out her phone and start taking pictures because she ‘wanted to remember it?’” 

Louise shrugged. “I don’t regret that. Now I have memories of my friends, even from nights I blacked out.” 

Claire laughed, wrapping her arm around her friend’s shoulders. “I feel it’s an important time to tell you, we also have some pictures of you from those nights.” 

“It was too hard to resist,” Rupert admitted. “Ye were in rare form.” 

Louise looked at each of them. “You bastards.” They all laughed until Hannah ordered them to get in a group. 

She set her timer on her phone and arranged her phone to take their picture. Running in, Hannah stepped into the frame next to Willie and they all smiled til the picture took. “Now, Louise will have an opportunity to remember this as well. Also, I have some from work parties we had.” 

“What?” Louise screeched. 

“Oh, I’d forgotten how much you’d drink at work parties,” Jamie mused. “Those were amusing. I might have some as well. I was usually taking them and sending them to Claire when she couldn’t be at the party.” 

Louise glared at Claire. “You let your husband do this and never told me?” 

Claire grimaced. “It was entertaining.” 

“I say it again — you bastards.” 

“You know we love ye,” Geillis said, wrapping her in a hug. “Dinna fash. They’ve never gone online.” 

“Just the occasional group chat,” John added. 

They all started saying their goodbyes, reluctant to leave each other and the fun weekend they’d had. A promise was made amongst the group to not take so long to get together again the next time. Claire took Willie, Geillis, and Louise back to the train station while Rupert, Hannah, and Angus piled back in their car. John and Hector joined Jamie as he went to collect the kids. 

Christmas morning, Claire and Jamie laid in bed, deciding to let the children sleep as long as they could. Given that one, they were kids, and two, it was Christmas, they weren’t expecting to sleep late. They were awake, but not ready to move yet when the door to their room flew open and two little children threw themselves onto their parents’ bed. Jamie groaned as he opened his eyes and pulled Lucy up towards him. Ellen was shaking Claire. “Mama! Mama! It’s Christmas!” 

“Yes, Darling, I know,” Claire said in a sleep-rough voice. “And it will still be Christmas in a couple of hours.” 

Jamie laughed next to her. “Keep dreaming.” 

“Come on, we have to wake up Henry and go get presents.” 

That got the couple’s attention immediately. Both parents sat up, holding onto the little girls. “No one, and I mean it,  _ no one _ will be waking up Henry. He can wake up on his own and open his presents at his own time. That little boy needs all the sleep he can get. Do you remember when we brought him home and we said you never wake a sleeping baby? That still applies.” Claire gave Ellen a stern look, making sure her words sunk in. 

Ellen nodded. “Okay, Mama. But can we go wake up Uncle John and Uncle Hector at least?” 

A wicked grin crossed Jamie’s face. “Oh, be my guest. Go bang on their door.” 

“Yes!” Ellen yelled, jumping off her parents’ bed, waiting for Lucy to follow her before she tore down the hall. 

“They’re going to hate us,” Claire said. 

Jamie shrugged. “They chose to spend Christmas in a house with three bairns. They should have known what they’d be getting into.” 

“Fair enough,” Claire admitted, getting up and throwing her robe on. 

Jamie walked over to her, pulling her closer by the tie on her robe. “Merry Christmas, Sassenach.” 

She leaned up on her toes, her arms going around his neck as she leaned in to kiss him. “Merry Christmas, Jamie.” 

Before too much trouble could be caused, they went to find the girls and direct them downstairs. Jamie threw together a quick breakfast as they did their best to keep the children from the tree. 

“Are we going over to Aunt Jenny’s?” Ellen asked around a bite of pancake. 

“Later,” Claire informed her. “Once they’ve opened their presents and we’ve opened ours.” 

“Even though ye already got yer presents from Aunt Jenny and Uncle Ian last night,” Jamie reminded his eldest. 

“We used to come here on Christmas every year,” Ellen remembered. “I didn’t know how it works this year.” 

Claire kissed her daughter’s head. “Don’t you worry, dear. We’ll still get to spend Christmas with them.” 

“And Hogmanay,” Jamie assured. 

John and Hector walked in, looking a bit tired, but cheerful. “Good morning, and Merry Christmas,” John announced to the room. They sat down opposite the girls and thanked them for the nice wake up call. Ellen laughed loudly and informed her honorary uncle that it was Jamie’s idea. 

The girls were held off as long as they could be before they had to start opening presents. On Christmas morning, there was only so much one could do to distract two children from the presents they knew were there. 

Claire sat in front of the tree to dole out presents while Jamie sat with the girls on either side of him. The men took to the couch and watched as the girls tore open gifts with glee. About halfway through opening, a cry was heard through the monitor. Jamie jumped up to go grab Henry and welcome him to the festivities. 

Once all the presents were opened, Jamie was sitting on the couch, holding Henry on his lap while the girls played with their new toys. Claire sat at his feet, watching the elation of Christmas morning play out. Her head leaned against Jamie’s knee. 

John cleared his throat and stood up to grab two gifts that hadn’t been opened. Claire frowned, realizing she hadn’t seen those. He handed one to Jamie and the other to Claire. Hector took Henry from Jamie so that he could open it. 

“Wait just a second before you open those,” John said. His husband stood up to join him and gestured for Claire to sit next to Jamie. She was confused by the formality, but followed orders. They looked up at John for the cue to open them. “So, you might remember us telling you  _ years _ ago that we were put on the waitlist for the adoption agency.” Both of them nodded. “Okay, open your presents.” 

Jamie and Claire exchanged a look before they opened the boxes on their laps. Inside of both was a shirt. Claire’s read “Aunt” while Jamie’s said “Uncle.” Both of their heads whipped back up to look at their friends. 

“Are you serious?” Claire asked, tears already filling her eyes. “Are you getting a baby?” 

Both men smiled, tears in their eyes as well. John nodded, too choked up to speak. Jamie threw the box down and wrapped him in a hug. Claire followed suit, hugging Hector who still held Henry. “I’m so happy for the both of you,” Jamie said. “You’ll be braw parents.” 

“Thank you,” Hector said in a whisper. “We’re really excited.” 

“Also, you’re the first people we’ve told,” John confessed. 

“Oh wow, what an honor,” Claire said. “I can’t believe it! When?” 

They all sat back down, but Hector kept Henry in his arms. Claire noted how comfortable he looked holding a baby and smiled to herself. The girls were playing with their new treasures and were oblivious to the life changing conversations the adults were having. 

“Well, we met with the mother a month ago. And she picked us!” John told them, a look of awe about him. “I still can’t believe it. She’s due in March.” 

Claire’s eyes widened but Jamie was the first one to speak. “That’s no’ a very long time.” 

“Yeah, we’re trying not to panic,” Hector admitted. “But it took her a while to decide adoption was the route she wanted to take. And then, understandably, a while to decide on the right parents.” 

“Wow. Okay, don’t worry about anything. We’ve never gotten rid of anything. Even when we moved, we didn’t. Jamie tried to make me get rid of stuff and I wouldn’t. So we have tons of girl clothing and a good amount of boy clothing. Henry’s outgrown his bassinet so we could give you that. And we have an extra stroller because we got a double one just recently. Anything you need, we might have it and our children might have grown out of it,” Claire assured them. 

Both of them laughed. “What if you have another?” Hector asked. 

Claire shook her head quickly. “That won’t be happening. Three is enough. I don’t fancy myself Jenny Murray.” Jamie chuckled beside her, nodding his head in agreement. She shook her head at her friends. “God, I’m so happy for you both. How incredible. I know you’ve waited for this for so long.” 

“Ye ken, ye could move up here now and then ye’d have a support system ready for ye,” Jamie told them, one eyebrow raised. 

“As much fun as you two made it look to have a new baby, make a big move, and find new jobs, I’m going to say no to that,” John replied. “Seems like a lot all at once. But I will take the support system. We’ll need it.” 

“You know you’ve got us,” Claire assured him. 

“Thank you,” John said. “We love all you Frasers. We were excited to share it with you.” 

“We’re so glad ye did,” Jamie responded. He lifted his mug of coffee. “Merry Christmas!” 

Later in the day, Lucy had passed out, Ellen had roped Hector into playing some game with her, and John was holding Henry while he slept. Jamie grabbed Claire’s hand and pulled her from their family and into the kitchen. 

He didn’t say anything as he took down two glasses and poured them both some whisky. Handing one to her, he stepped right in front of her. “I ken wi’ the house and the move, we agreed we werena going to get each other anything. So, I thought we could share a wee Christmas dram instead, just you and me.” 

Claire smiled, leaning forward to kiss him softly. She clinked her glass against his. “Merry Christmas, dear.” They took a sip at the same time. Claire tucked herself into Jamie’s side, her head leaning on his shoulder. “Do you remember when we were kids how on Christmas Day, my family would come over to your house for Christmas Dinner?” 

“I do. We’d always try to one up each other by showing off our new presents,” Jamie recalled. 

“You know what I’ve just realized?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Every Christmas since Uncle Lamb died, I’ve spent with you,” she told him. Jamie looked down at her, planting a kiss on her forehead. “I spent six christmases with you and your family while we all lived so close. And then I spent every Christmas with Uncle Lamb until it was your turn again.” 

Jamie laughed softly. “Well, I’m happy to have all the rest of my Christmases be wi’ ye,  _ mo nighean donn _ .” He pressed his lips to hers. She quickly deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around him. 

Pulling back, she looked up at him. “I can’t think of a better tradition than being with you.” 

After finishing their drinks, they left the kitchen to rejoin their family. Jamie sat down and pulled Claire down on his lap. They watched the legacy they’d helped create play out in front of them. And it was the greatest gift either of them could have asked for. 


End file.
